


Gossamer

by lferion



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, Double Drabble, Drabble, F/M, Introspection, Other People's Pictures, The Passing of Time, in the moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 06:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9872249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: Gossamer and granite, gold and mist





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks go to Zana, Morgynleri & Icka for encouragement & sanity-checking.
> 
> Photo is from [this post](https://dhaami.wordpress.com/2010/12/14/the-holga-effect/) by dhaami on wordpress.
> 
> Originally posted [here](https://fan-flashworks.dreamwidth.org/606264.html) on Fan Flashworks for the prompt 'Together.'

* * *

Sometimes Methos felt the years like layers of gossamer laid one atop the other, moire texture, translucent, transparent, moving like water suspended in air, fog, mist, going down and down and down to infinity, endless. Other times, the weight of time was lead and gold and granite on his back, pressing against his skin, dragging against his bones, making every movement and effort. It was so easy then to let languor take him, days together spent hardly moving, barely remembering to breathe, even thought slow and thick and too much of work to pursue, a kind of eternal ennui. There were other days when the minutes stabbed at him, each one bright and hard and immediate, pointed, poignant, cruel in their desperate presentness. But some moments were wishes, reached for with hopeless longing, rarely achieved, but inhabited fully when they were, and never forgotten. 

This was such a moment, lying here with Alexa in his arms: gossamer and granite, gold and mist bound inextricably together. Never enough time, not really. So make time, take the time you have, each moment, breath, spark of light, touch, togetherness. Love and be loved, now and here. Hold that to be enough. Hold on.

* * *


End file.
